leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Nintendo 3DS XL
|jtrans=Nintendo 3DS LL |image=Nintendo 3DS XL.png |caption=Nintendo 3DS XL |jprelease=July 28, 2012 |narelease=August 19, 2012 |eurelease=July 28, 2012 |aurelease=August 23, 2012 |korelease=September 20, 2012 |cnrelease=December 1,2012 |twrelease=September 28, 2012 |hkrelease=September 28, 2012 |congen=8 |pokegen= , , , , , , |type=Handheld |colors= |nw=no |zw=no |smw=no |wk=no |lw=no |sw=no |np=no |fzw=no }} The Nintendo 3DS XL (Japanese: ニンテンドー Nintendo 3DS LL) is a Nintendo 3DS model that was announced in a Nintendo Direct on June 21, 2012. Both screens of the Nintendo 3DS XL are approximately ninety percent larger than the screens of the Nintendo 3DS. The console has an improved battery life, lasting from 3.5 to 6.5 hours. The Nintendo 3DS XL's stylus slot has moved from the back to the right side of the console. The AC adapter is not packaged with the console in Europe and Japan. The console is bundled with a 4GB SD card. The Circle Pad Pro XL, a special version of the for the Nintendo 3DS XL, was released, since the original Circle Pad Pro was not compatible with it due to the system's size. In Japan, production of some colors of Nintendo 3DS XL has already ceased, with all other colors to be discontinued in the near future. Pokémon games All releases listed are the year in which the Japanese version was released. |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Rumble Blast | Action RPG | 2011 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity | Dungeon crawler | 2012 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon X and Y | Core series RPG | 2013 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Art Academy | Art training | 2014 |- style="background:#FFF" | Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS | Versus fighter | 2014 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire | Core series RPG | 2014 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon | Dungeon crawler | 2015 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Sun and Moon | Core series RPG | 2016 |- | style="background:#FFF; " | Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon | style="background:#FFF" | Core series RPG | style="background:#FFF; " | 2017 |} Nintendo eShop The uses the Internet to purchase and download select full 3DS titles, 3DS-exclusive downloadable games (including ), , and Virtual Console games with money uploaded onto the player's account. |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokédex 3D | Utility | 2011 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Dream Radar | First-person shooter | 2012 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokédex 3D Pro | Utility | 2012 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Bank | Utility | 2013 |- style="background:#FFF" | Poké Transporter | Utility | 2013 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Battle Trozei | Puzzle | 2014 |- style="background:#FFF" | The Thieves and the 1000 Pokémon | Action | 2014 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Special Demo Version | Core series RPG (demo) | 2014 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Shuffle | Puzzle | 2015 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Rumble World | Action RPG | 2015 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Picross | Puzzle | 2015 |- style="background:#FFF" | Great Detective Pikachu ~Birth of a New Duo~ | Cinematic adventure | 2016 |- | style="background:#FFF; " | Pokémon Sun and Pokémon Moon Special Demo Version | style="background:#FFF" | Core series RPG (demo) | style="background:#FFF; " | 2016 |} Retail titles Select Nintendo 3DS retail software titles are available to download via the Nintendo eShop since August 2012. Virtual Console games Virtual Console games are old games that were originally released on past consoles, and have now been re-released on the Nintendo eShop. They can be downloaded after being bought. Patches Patches for various Pokémon games have been released on the Nintendo eShop. Additionally, Pokémon Shuffle can update itself when performing the daily check-in, but such updates cannot be downloaded through the Nintendo eShop. If an update is available on Nintendo eShop for a game the player has, the update has not been downloaded yet and there is an attempt to launch that game while connected to the internet, the system will inform the player of the update and offer to go straight to the update in Nintendo eShop to download it. |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon X and Y patches | Update | 2013 - 2015 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Bank patches | Update | 2013 - 2014, 2017 |- style="background:#FFF" | Poké Transporter patches | Update | 2013 - 2014, 2017 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Art Academy patch | Update | 2014 |- style="background:#FFF" | Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS patches | Update | 2014 - 2016 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire patches | Update | 2014 - 2015 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Sun and Moon patches | Update | 2017 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon patch | Update | 2017 |- | style="background:#FFF; " | Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon patches | style="background:#FFF" | Update | style="background:#FFF; " | 2017 - 2018 |} Via backwards compatibility The 3DS can be used to play games playable in the Nintendo DS series of systems, excluding Game Boy Advance games. |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Dash | Racing game | 2004 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Trozei! | Puzzle game | 2005 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team | Dungeon crawler | 2005 |- style="background:#FFF" | | Action RPG | 2006 |- style="background:#FFF" | | Core series RPG | 2006 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness | Dungeon crawler | 2007 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia | Action RPG | 2008 |- style="background:#FFF" | | Core series RPG | 2008 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky | Dungeon crawler | 2009 |- style="background:#FFF" | | Core series RPG | 2009 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs | Action RPG | 2010 |- style="background:#FFF" | | Core series RPG | 2010 |- style="background:#FFF" | Learn with Pokémon: Typing Adventure | Typing | 2011 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Card Game: How to Play DS | Card game | 2011 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Conquest | Turn-based strategy | 2012 |- | style="background:#FFF; " | Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 | style="background:#FFF" | Core series RPG | style="background:#FFF; " | 2012 |} Gallery File:Nintendo 3DS XL Red.png|A Red Nintendo 3DS XL File:Nintendo 3DS XL Blue.png|A Blue Nintendo 3DS XL File:Nintendo 3DS XL Silver.png|A Silver Nintendo 3DS XL File:Nintendo 3DS XL White.png|A White Nintendo 3DS XL File:Nintendo 3DS XL Pink.png|A Pink Nintendo 3DS XL File:Nintendo 3DS XL Black.png|A Black Nintendo 3DS XL File:Nintendo 3DS XL Mint.png|A Mint Nintendo 3DS XL File:3DS XL Expansion Slide Pad.png|The Nintendo 3DS Circle Pad Pro XL Special Pokémon editions *Pikachu Yellow edition: Yellow Nintendo 3DS XLs which featured on the cover were available at Japanese s starting on August 25, 2012 at a cost of . It was only available as a preorder and could be picked up between the 25th and September 15th. The console sold out in less than a day, with some fans reporting waiting in line for over four hours. *Charizard edition: A edition of the Nintendo 3DS XL was announced for Pokémon Centers throughout Japan. It was available to win via a lottery from November 3 to November 26, 2012. If the sales are successful, Nintendo has announced that it will be available for purchase for from December 15 to January 14 in Japan. *Eevee edition: An edition was available to purchase from a lottery until June 30, 2013. Systems File:Nintendo 3DS XL Pikachu Yellow.png|Pikachu Yellow 3DS XL File:Nintendo 3DS XL Charizard.png|Charizard 3DS XL File:Nintendo 3DS XL Eevee.png|Eevee 3DS XL File:Pokémon XY 3DS XL red.png|Xerneas/Yveltal Red 3DS XL File:Nintendo 3DS XL Xerneas Yveltal Blue.png|Xerneas/Yveltal Blue 3DS XL File:Nintendo 3DS XL Premium Gold.png|Premium Gold 3DS XL Boxes File:Nintendo 3DS XL Pikachu Yellow North American box.png|North American Pikachu Yellow 3DS XL box File:Nintendo 3DS XL Pikachu Yellow box.png|Japanese Pikachu Yellow 3DS XL box File:Nintendo 3DS XL Pikachu Yellow Active Boeki box.png|Southeast Asian/Middle Eastern Pikachu Yellow 3DS XL box File:Nintendo 3DS XL Pikachu Yellow South Korean box.png|South Korean Pikachu Yellow 3DS XL box File:Pokémon XY 3DS XL red box.png|Xerneas/Yveltal Red 3DS XL box File:Pokémon XY 3DS XL blue box.png|Xerneas/Yveltal Blue 3DS XL box External links *Nintendo Direct unveiling Cameos *In Pokémon X and Y, after starting a new game with , Serena stands up from her bed holding a Pikachu Yellow 3DS XL. is not seen with a 3DS or 3DS XL.Pokémon X and Y cameos | NinDB Forums References Category:Electronic devices Category:Nintendo consoles de:Nintendo 3DS#Nintendo 3DS XL fr:Nintendo 3DS XL it:Nintendo 3DS XL ja:ニンテンドー3DS LL zh:任天堂3DS LL